


Stranger things have happened.

by DearMrCrayola



Category: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - Fandom, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMrCrayola/pseuds/DearMrCrayola
Summary: Pirates roam the seas of the West Indies. Alduin has just been defeated. Their worlds where turned upside down when two strangers from Nirn are dropped into the middle of the Golden Age of piracy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After playing Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag and Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim I have rekindled my love for both games. So here is a random mash up.

The room felt dingy, cold, damp against her slightly tan skin. Her arms were taunt above her head pulling at her chest muscles, the whole weight of her body was pulling on the two appendages, straining to hold her weight up. Her head rested on her chest, long shaggy dirty blonde her fell over her face. There was a strain on the back of her neck and shoulders. She was sitting on the cobblestone floor, legs splayed before her, ankles cuffed, the damp soaked through her ragged trousers, leaving her wet and cold.   
Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head, groaning slightly as her cramped muscles woke up. Opening her eyes slowly, her vision blurred, the room was rather dark. As she gained some form vision she looked quickly round the room to get her bearings.   
It was a small dark room, all made of cobblestone. The only light that graced the room was that of a torch scone in the hallway, illuminating the iron bars that formed a barrier between herself and the hallway. She was sitting in an unfamiliar cell. Her eyes flicked to the cell opposite her, across the hall. A figure shifted, moving slightly closer to the bars.   
"Glad t' see you awake" the person spoke, their voice echoed down the hall.   
"I'm guessing this is some form of holding cell" the woman croaked out. Her mouth the dry like the deserts of hammerfell and her throat sore.  
"An' you'd be correct" the figure chuckled lightly, there was a rasp to the voice.  
"And where is this place located..?" She swallowed hard trying to moisten her constricting throat.  
"Th' one in Nassau lass" the figure moved closer to the bars. Their features were illuminated in the dull hue of the scones.   
It was a woman, wearing the same rags. She was pale, thin, almost gaunt looking. Her dark shoulder length hair was sporadically beaded, she had a scar down her face, it cut into the middle of her eyebrow and down to her right cheek bone. Her thin red lips were dry and cracked. Her hazel eyes looked sunken and bloodshot, as dark circles surrounded her eyes.   
"Name's Mary...Mary Read" she smiled and nodded at the other woman.  
"Ireth...Simuliaré" the tanned woman spoke.  
"Ye are not from 'round 'ere are ye" Mary asked, sitting in front of the iron bars.  
"I guess not" she huffed. Her mind was racing, where in the nine was she..?, why was she in prison...? Just before she could ask Mary a question there was a rattling in the cell next to her. Ireth heard a groan, a familiar groan at that.  
"By Nocturnal's twilight, what in the name of sovngarde is this" the voice shouted, rattling the chains harder.   
"BRYN IS THAT YOU!" Ireth called.  
"The one and only" the Scottish voice called back. Ireth could just imagine the smirk on his face.  
"We are sitting in prison and you're still being a smug asshole" Ireth shouted back.  
"Ladies man of the Guild thank you very much...wait is that you Effy " he chuckled back.  
"Oh I do love you, you beautiful bastard, Yes it is I" Ireth laughed heartily. So at least she wasn't alone in the escapade.  
Mary silently watched the two new strangers shouting at each other. A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips, at least she wasn't alone in this hallway anymore, people have come and gone but recently she had been alone for a longer period of time and it had driven her insane. She squinted hard as she tried to look at the woman with a strange name opposite her. When she threw her head back and laughed, Mary got a good look at her.   
The dim light and shadows made the woman look huge, her eyes were strange. One was a bright amber, and the other one was pure white, she could just about make out the scars that marred part of her face. The thing that caught Mary's attention was the tips of her ears poking out from underneath her matted untamed hair. Mary replayed their conversation in her head, the male known as Bryn mentioned something about a guild.   
"So what the hell is going on" he asked, his voice turned serious, rattling the chains on his wrists.   
"Well as you probably can't tell, you're sitting in a cell" Ireth giggled, bending her knees as bought her legs closer to herself. She got herself into a squatting position and forced herself to stand up. She yanked at the chains connecting her arms to the walls, her muscles flexed. She could feel the lactic acid building in her arms already. She hissed as her muscles cramped and she dropped to her knees.  
"Why am I in these things" she growled loud enough for Mary to hear.  
"When they bought ye down 'ere, ye were kicking and screaming something in a different language, it took 8 guards to get ye in there and the chains on" Mary chuckled at the memory.  
"That sounds like my lass" Brynjolf laughed.  
"I don't remember anything" Ireth mumbled. "Can you tell me about the language I was shouting in...?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"It was deep, seemed other worldly, nothin' I've ever 'eard before" Mary shrugged slightly. "There was a phrase you kept repeating though" Mary scratched the back of her head, and shifted uncomfortably in her spot. That voice plagued her dreams the night before, then during the day they bought this woman down who was repeating everything in the dream.   
"Can you remember what that phrase was...?" Ireth asked, she didn't really know any other language, beside's being able to write Daedric but that didn't count really.   
"Yeah it was something like...Zu'u fent kipraan nau hin sil ko sovngarde" Mary tried her hardest to pronounce every word like Ireth had the day before, she didn't want to get it wrong and butcher the pronunciation.  
"Zu'u fent..kipraan..nau..hin sil..ko.." Ireth repeated back to herself, lowly.   
"What does that mean lass...?" Brynjolf asked from the other cell.  
"It's in dovahzul" She called back.  
"That's dragon language isn't it..?" Brynjolf questioned.  
"Yeah" Ireth called.  
After a couple of minutes she deciphered the dovahzul.   
"I think I remember...Alduin used that phrase once..upon the throat of the world, it was something he said to me, before saying that I was arrogant for not knowing dovahzul" Ireth smiled at the realisation and laughed hard. It was a right guttural, feral laugh, one that pulled at her stomach, rasped at her throat, and wheezed every time she took a breath.  
"What's so funny..?" Mary questioned raising an eyebrow at the woman who was now doubled over on her knees, her whole body shaking with laughter, the chains rattled in time with her shaking body.  
"I can tell from that laugh you have figured it out" Brynjolf was laughing now. Ireth's laugh had always made everyone around her laugh, it was infectious, but the problem was that whenever somebody laughed at her she got louder and worse. When she couldn't stop laughing Mary started. The three of them were laughing so much that it echoed down the halls, and the louder they got, the louder the echo.  
Ireth took a deep breath to calm herself down so she could tell the waiting ears what it meant.  
"It means...it means" she tried to get out through her giggling. "It means...I will feast on your souls in sovngarde" Ireth took a deep breath as the tears of pure laughter cascaded down her cheeks.   
"Oh Talos above, I bet they thought you were a total nut" Brynjolf chuckled.   
"Well if they thought that was bad they should see me when either Sheogorath or Hircine pays me a visit" Ireth giggled.   
"Agent of all daedric princes, loyal to none" Brynjolf quipped.  
"Oi. I can't help it, they always seem to choose me, that's not my fault" Ireth snapped.  
"Maybe you should stop being good at your job then" Brynjolf jested.  
Mary watched in pure confusion, what in Davey Jones' locker were they talking about.   
"Bryn can we change the subject please, our new friend doesn't have a clue what we are talking about" Ireth hissed through gritted teeth. Mary's small smile grew wider as she heard them words fall from her lips. Mary was not really a soft person, but being locked up for the last god knows how long on your own, does something to your mental stability and sanity.  
"I'm so sorry lass, I didn't mean to be rude. Name's Brynjolf" Bryn laughed.  
"Mary" she spoke loud enough for him to hear.  
"So what brings you here Mary" Brynjolf asked quizzically.  
"Was convicted of being a pirate. Well I say that I still am a pirate. Used t' dress like a man though. Others don't take t' kindly to a female pirate." Mary giggled at the fond memories.  
"How long have you been down here for..?" Bryn asked.  
"Errm for about five years roughly, thought they were gonna hang me when they first caught me but they didn't. I was pregnant at the time, threw me in 'ere till I had the child. Once she was born they took 'er away from me, never seen her since. Thought they were going to execute me but they just left me 'ere instead." Mary whimpered softly.  
"Hey...don't go getting upset on me, I don't deal well with emotions" Bryn snapped.  
"Oi. You better hold your damn tongue boy, before I bust out of these chains, tear down this partitioning wall and knock your damn teeth in" Ireth snarled at the wall.   
She loved Brynjolf to bits but there were times that he was inappropriate and needed to be bought down a peg or ten. Mary giggled a little bit at this and a light blush stained her cheeks.  
She could see that Ireth was strong with emotions but protective and empathetic.  
"You wouldn't do that, you love me too much lass" Ireth could hear the smugness in his voice and could sense the smirk on his face, this irked her on.  
"Carry on lad and I'll personally send you to Sithis" Ireth raised an eyebrow awaiting his response, smirking at the cobblestone wall dividing their cells. It was quiet for a second until "Oh that's it betray the guild for the brotherhood" Brynjolf quirked.  
"Way ahead of ya" Ireth chuckled.   
"Okay...okay...I'm sorry Mary" Brynjolf apologised quickly. In all honesty he was scared of Ireth and with good reason. He saw her get into a scuffle with some bandits once and he saw her tear them apart, even with her bare hands once her weapon was knocked out and away from her. It was like a primal instinct that drove her to carry on. A bit like if an Orc hits the berserker rage.   
"Say it like you mean it, or so help me Nocturnal I will rip your tongue out and feed it back to you" She hissed.  
"I am very sorry for what I said Mary" He sounded apologetic enough for Ireth's liking.


	2. Something'a are better left unsaid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you want to get out of prison and will do anything.

"Good, now that's settled how about we bust out of here" Ireth said jumping to her feet, rattling her chains and feeling the adrenaline pumping through her body, igniting every pore, coursing through her veins. She knows what she has to do and in order to do it she needs to feel the pump. She paced about the cell well as far as she could manage with being restricted.  
"And how will we do that...?" Mary asked quietly, softly biting her bottom lip, once the question had left her lips she wished she didn't ask it.  
"She has a gift, a gift that was bestowed upon her by the Daedric Prince of the Hunt, Hircine" Brynjolf said. "Now if you want to make it out of here alive then I suggest that for this you close your eyes until I tell you to open them, and when you do open them that you remain calm. Once we make it out of here I shall explain everything, even though it might not make sense" Brynjolf told Mary to close her eyes and she did just that, but she was peeking from under her dark eyelashes.  
"Now Effy I need you to relax and focus on what I am about to tell you...it's not going to be nice" Brynjolf instructed. He heard Ireth take a deep breath and the chains hit the floor. Mary listened intently to what Brynjolf was telling Ireth to do.  
"Now...right now Alduin is reeking havoc again in Tamriel. You didn't really defeat him and he has risen again. He is attacking Lakeview Manor, in search of YOU. Lydia, Rayya and Farkas are trying to fight him. Rayya has fallen with a horrendous gash to her ribcage, Alduin had swiped her with one of his black talons. Lydia is barely alive, covered in blood, cowering behind her shield. Her breathing is laboured. She isn't aware of her situation until Alduin swipes her down, breaking all of her bones under foot. Farkas is trying his hardest to fight on his own. Alduin's head has reared round, Farkas has stopped his charge as he stares into the ruby eyes of the world eater. Alduin's maw falls open as the fire rises from his chest, flows from his throat, Farkas tried to duck out of the way. He is too late and he is now burning alive, screaming in agony as his flesh is melting from his bone and muscle, calling YOUR name in vain. Once Farkas falls Alduin turns to the Manor calling for the Dovahkiin. When there is no answer he burns YOUR house to the ground." Brynjolf's elaborate story has set Ireth up. He can hear her heavy laboured breathing, he is getting her to where she needs to be.  
"Once your house is finally reduced to cinder and ash, he takes to the sky in search of everything and everyone you love, he goes to find the first thing he can think of. Paarthurnax and Odaviing sit on the top of the throat of the world. Engaged in idle conversation, Alduin doesn't even give them a fleeting glance and he dives towards the leader of the greybeards, maw open and ready to strike. Before Paarthurnax comes to his senses Alduin's jaw has locked round the younger brothers neck, putting a substantial amount of pressure on before his neck snaps. Alduin drops the white dragon to the snow covered mountain, his vivid red blood dripping into the crisp white snow and turns to Odahviing. After a quick couple of strikes at lightening speed the winged snow hunter falls like his brother before him. Now both of Alduin's past comrades have fallen all because YOU were not there to face him" Brynjolf moved into the far corner of the room, away from the wall that kept him from Ireth. Mary still peaked through her lashes, tears cascaded down her cheeks as she listened to the terrible things Brynjolf was telling her.   
Ireth's mouth twitched up into a snarl. The chains attached to her body strained against the cobblestone as her body started to change form. There came an earth shattering and ear splitting roar from cell. The chains fell from the walls as her body pulled taunt, her skin melded with shaggy blonde fur. Her face changed into a long snout, razor sharp pointed teeth sat behind the dark leather looking lips. Her amber eye was a sickly yellow, and the white eye looked a dark grey. Her limbs became long making her even taller than she already was. Her feet and hands grew to the size of dinner plates, both equipped with razor sharp claws. The last thing to develop was the tail that hung between her legs.  
Mary covered her ears and screwed her eyes shut as Ireth howled, saliva dripping from her mouth. Brynjolf called to Mary.  
"Please don't make a sound and please remain calm...okay you can open your eyes now" Brynjolf called. Mary opened her eyes as she looked at the monster in the cell in front of her. Her eyes wide with fear, she covered her mouth quickly to cover the gasp that left her lips.   
"Okay Effy, I know you can hear me. I need you to break down this wall dividing our cells, we don't have much time as the guards will be on their way now" Brynjolf shouted. The beast backed up against one wall and ran head first into the other, the chains dragging against the floor, thankfully the ones connecting her ankles together broke apart. She repeated this motion until she smashed through and went barrelling into Brynjolf's cell, nearly knocking him flying. Her huge frame turned to him, saliva strings falling from the corners of her mouth and heavy breathing from her chest.  
"Okay now I need you to break these chains for me" he instructed, rattling his own chains. Looping the wall chains round her long muscular arms she got as close to them as she could giving them one huge yank before the metal bent, popping out of the wall. He then held his arms out, closing his eyes he took a deep breath as she swiped down with a razor sharp claw and sliced through the metal. Once she got him free he stood up, and strode to the bars.  
"I need you to get through these bars" he said pointing at the door. The looming beast ambled her way over. Grabbing two bars closest together she started to pull them apart, before long there was a huge gap of between them, enough for them to fit through. They made their way into the dark hall, Brynjolf run to Mary's cell.  
"Now I need you to prise these apart, she is coming with us" Brynjolf instructed. This time she grabbed two bars and pulled the whole frame off of its hinges. Brynjolf then held his hand out for Mary, she stepped out of the cell with wobbly legs.   
"It's okay I'll carry you" Brynjolf exclaimed scooping her up into his arms. The wooden door to the hallway was flung open and there stood the guards armed to their teeth. Brynjolf turned to Ireth and gave her the most wicked smile he could muster.  
"I'll find a way out of here...and you... have fun" he nodded towards the guards and gave her a wink as he carried Mary quickly down the winding hallways. Ireth turned to the wooden door, licking her lips and raised her elongated arm to strike. Brynjolf had managed to find an exit, just as he kicked open the door there came blood curdling screams echoing down the damp and dingy halls, being distorted by the time it got to them, sounding like strangled gargling.  
"That's my girl" he smirked as he carried Mary out into the sunlight. Mary gripped hold of Brynjolf for dear life as the ran as fast as he could. His eyes quickly scanned the area. There was a little line of trees in the distance and he headed straight for that. Once they reach their destination, under the cover of the trees and grass he laid Mary down on a soft patch of grass telling her to relax and that they will find help soon. Just as he stood up and turned to the direction they had come from the beast was hurtling towards them at lightening speed, tilted slightly to the right. Teeth bared and eyes wild. She slowed down as she reached Brynjolf, stopping only a few feet in front of him. He looked at the beast who was now bleeding on various parts of her body. He walked slowly towards her, extending his arm as he went, his eyes searching her bleeding body to find where the blood was coming from. On closer inspection her right thigh was bleeding, a horrendous gash set upon it, it was a jagged wound, one that wouldn't heal properly and leave a nasty scar. She limped a bit closer to him, her left calf looked a bit mangled, her bones looked possibly broken and her left arm had smaller cuts criss crossing up and down her bicep. He reached up and scratched behind her long pointed ear. Ireth's head nuzzled into his hand.  
"Good girl" he spoke lowly.   
She flicked her eyes to Mary and whimpered as she looked at the thin woman draped in the baggy ragged clothes. Her breathing shallow , her chest rising and falling softly and her eyes closed. Ireth leaned down on all fours and sniffed at Mary. She gently licked her face, but Mary didn't flinch, she turned her monstrous head back to Bryn. Her sickly yellow eye looked pleading.   
"Okay lass, find a safe place to outrun your course, I will take her back to the town down there and find help for her. Once I have found help I'll come back for you okay" Brynjolf explained. Ireth nodded slightly and made her way into the thick line of trees. Once she found a nice cosy looking place she laid down and curled up into a ball and closed her eyes waiting for the change to come. Her body relaxed, the dark blonde fur started to retract and find its way back into her skin. Her elongated limbs shrunk and her snout disappeared. The gashes she had sustained had done a number on her health and stamina. She had a huge gash that took up the length of her right thigh, a few gashes to her left arm and a bullet wound to her left calf. She knew the longer she slept the quicker she would heal.


	3. Another round of stitch me up doc.

Brynjolf run into the town with Mary in his arms. The first place he headed to was the tavern. Bursting through the door he called out for help. A red headed female rushed out from behind the bar and ran over to them.   
"Mary" she gasped as the looked at the ill woman in Bryn's arms.  
"Quickly come with me" she said to him as she walked to the corner of the bar. She opened a secret door and headed upstairs, Brynjolf right on her tail. They entered a room at the top of the stairs that had two small single beds, a clothing partition, a small table in the middle of the room with chairs and a couple of cupboards along the walls.   
"Please bring her here and put her on the bed" the woman motioned to the bed. Brynjolf did as instructed and placed Mary on the bed.  
The red head started to work on Mary quickly.  
"I'm Anne by the way" she smiled at him.  
"Brynjolf" he nodded. "Do you have a spare blanket I can take with me...?" Brynjolf asked.  
"Yes of course" Anne rooted through a chest next to the bed Mary was currently laid in. She pulled it out and handed it to him.  
"Thank you, I shall return very shortly, I have another friend that needs medical assistance, but I have to go and get her" Brynjolf said walking towards the door.   
"That's fine lad, bring her here" Anne nodded while concentrating on Mary.   
"I shall return" Brynjolf nodded and headed downstairs and out of the tavern.  
After careful navigation Brynjolf retraced his steps back to the spot they were last at. He headed into the lush vegetation, wading through the soft grass bare foot was nice. Heading through the canopy of tree's careful not to step on anything that will cause injury. He didn't have to look to far to find the woman in question, laying on her side fast asleep, snoring heavily. He walked over to her naked sleeping form, he bent down and wrapped the blanket around her body. Moving the hair stuck to her face by the sweat that had now dried on her tan skin. Gently grasping her shoulder he shook her softly.   
"Effy" he whispered lowly. "Effy...come on now lass, I need you to wake up and come with me" Bryn leaned down closer to her ear. When the woman gave no inclination of waking up he shook her harder. "Come on girl" he huffed. Again nothing. Having to think fast he sat on his knees, bent down and licked the shell of her ear. When she didn't move, he started to nibble at her ear lobe. She stirred a bit mumbling incoherently and trying to swat his face away.  
"Bryn..go away" she groaned softly. He sat there smiling to himself, she hadn't heard him the first couple of times so how would she of known it was him. He moved down to the soft flesh junction connecting her neck and shoulder and sunk his teeth into it. Instead of his intended reaction of her sitting bolt upright screaming obscenities and a swift fist of the nose he got no such reaction. Other than a soft gasp and moaning his name. Okay so not exactly what he was expecting. All of a sudden her eyes popped open, she sat bolt upright calling him everything under the sun and punched him square in the nose. Okay so there was the reaction he had been waiting for.   
"What in the name of sheogoraths beard are you doing Bryn" she shouted at him.   
"Sorry Lass, I did try and wake you up but you weren't having any of it, so I thought I'd try one of my usual tricks" he winked whilst covering his now bleeding nose.  
"I'm sorry" she apologised.   
"Doesn't matter, you're awake now and need help." He said standing up and holding his hand out for her. As she took his hand and stood up the blanket fell away from her, a dark rosy colour appeared on his cheeks. She punched his shoulder and bent down to get the blanket. Wrapping it under her armpits she secured it by tying it around her chest. It covered her body to her knees so she had some form of decency.  
"It's nothing you haven't seen before" Ireth smirked and winked at Brynjolf.  
"Come on you" Brynjolf laughed as he lead the way. As Ireth started to follow she realised how much pain she was in and started hobbling after him. Brynjolf stopped and turned towards her as she reached him he grabbed ahold of her right arm and slung it over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
They made it back to the town before the sun reached its peak, although they were both wearing light clothes it didn't stop the sweat from pouring out of every nook and cranny. Ireth was used to heat back in the Summerset Isles, but when she moved to Skyrim her body had acclimatised to the harsh weathers that decimated the lands, the cold biting winds, the blizzards that turned lush vegetation into frozen landscapes. So being in the heat of the Caribbean took its toll on her. Brynjolf was just as bad, The Nord was used to the chill of the winds in Riften, he never ventured far enough into the snowy tundra's to feel the full force of the sub zero weather. They ambled up the rickety wooden stairs to the tavern, Brynjolf's grasp drew tighter on Ireth's waist pulling her closer to his side, they watched with weary eyes as they entered. The bar was pretty empty as most of the men were out on the docks loading up cargo on their ships. Brynjolf kept a steady pace going so they didn't slow down just in case something was to happen. Like Anne did earlier he pulled at the secret door. Ireth sighed as she looked up at the narrow staircase. Before Brynjolf could say anything she took her arm away from his shoulder, pushed him slightly and made her way up the stairs. She stepped up with the right leg, dragging her left leg behind her on every step. She could bare putting weight on her right leg despite the gash, that had stopped bleeding but was still open. But her left leg couldn't take the weight. Brynjolf followed up behind her with his arms wide so if she was to fall back he would catch her. He was going to suggest that he carry her up as he did for Mary, but he probably would have received a scolding, being told that she is not a child and that she could manage because it was only a cut.   
When Ireth reached the top of the stairs she fell through the door, landing on her hands and knees, hissing as the searing pain shot up her right thigh. Anne turned at the the loud noise and squeaked as she saw the woman. Rushing over she helped her up and eased her onto the spare bed. Ireth turned her head to look at Mary who was now clean but still asleep, her chest rising and falling but this time it looked healthy. She smiled softly at her. Brynjolf came charging up the stairs and into the room to make sure that Ireth was fine.   
"Hi" Anne said softly turning to Bryn who's breath was ragged after running up the stairs.   
"I see you've met her..?" He raised an eyebrow at Ireth who was laying on the bed.   
"Yes, now we have to work on this gash and quickly before it becomes infected" Anne said pulling out all of the supplies she had.   
"What can I do to help lass?" he asked quickly.   
"I'm going to need you to hold her right leg down for me" Anne instructed. Brynjolf manoeuvred himself so he could hold Ireth's leg down. Anne got out a small bottle of alcohol, a cloth, and a needle and thread. As she pulled out the cork for the alcohol somebody came barrelling into the room.   
The all three heads turned to look at the intruder. A blonde man with a ponytail stood at the door, he was about 6'2, with a blonde beard, bright blue eyes and a couple of scars on his cheek and eye. He was wearing a brown leather coat, with a white and blue shirt, a thick brown leather belt with a red sash in the middle, his arms had leather gauntlet's. Decorated in leather straps, cloth trousers, knee high leather boots, a white hood and swords.   
"Edward, I was wondering when you would get her" Anne sighed softly, her face looked content as he nodded at her and walked over to Mary's bedside.  
"How is she..?" He asked as he moved some of the hair out of her face, smiling softly.  
"She is better now, thanks to these two... she could have died, if they didn't bring her here earlier." Anne smiled motioning the Brynjolf and Ireth. Edward walked over to Brynjolf sticking his hand out for him to shake. Brynjolf straightened up, turned to Edward and shook his hand. Anne watched the two men in their silent exchange. Brynjolf was just as tall as Edward, with Auburn hair, an auburn beard, emerald eyes and naturally flushed cheeks. He was probably the same build as Edward.   
"Can we get back to work now please..?" Anne nodded towards Ireth's leg.   
"Oh yeah sorry lass" Brynjolf mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. He turned back round and held her leg like a couple of moments beforehand. Edward made his way round to the foot of the bed to see what was going on.   
"Okay this is going to sting..a lot" Anna said, Ireth gave her a nod and gripped the head board of the bed. Anne poured the alcohol onto the cloth and place it over the wound, wiping it clean. As it soaked into her skin Ireth gritted her teeth and screwed her eyes shut. As Anne carried on cleaning, Ireth's mouth fell open and a scream erupted from her throat. Brynjolf put his whole body weight down on her leg as she tried to kick Anne away. Anne had set up the needle and thread, bringing her arm down to Ireth's leg.  
"There might be some pain and a bit of tugging it shouldn't take too long" Anne gave her an apologetic look. Gently pushing the needle into her skin, she looped it over and started to stitch the wound shut. Ireth tried to focus on something and the only thing should could focus on right now was Edwards face at the end of the bed. Anne was doing a good job until she accidentally slipped and stabbed inside the wound. Ireth's cry could probably be heard all the way in sovngarde. Her grip on the headboard was strong and her knuckles were white, the wood started to creak and crack, until it snapped.   
"Oi calm down lass...you've had much worse than this" Brynjolf chided as he nodded to her now healed face. That day was not a good day for either of them.   
"CALM DOWN...CALM DOWN, IM I AM BEING SOWED BACK TOGETHER BRYN. SAY SOMETHING ELSE THATS STUPID...I DARE YOU" Ireth screamed in his face. The nord male rose and eyebrow and accepted her challenge.  
"You're over reacting" He wore that shit eating grin as he said them words and that angered her further. Using one had she let go of the headboard, wrapped her hand in Brynjolf's ragged tunic and pulled him close to her, there noses were just about touching, she could feel his warm breath ghost over her lips. She could see Edward out the corner of her eye as he shifted uncomfortably in his spot, he then made his way back over to Mary's bed, sitting next to her and rubbing her hand tenderly.  
Ireth focused back on Brynjolf staring him right in the eye.  
"Once this torturous ordeal is over and we find a way back home, so help me Talos I will sacrifice you to Molag Bal and sing praises of his name, where you will be transported to Coldharbour and forced to live the rest of your insignificant life being beaten by dremora, I have seen the horrors of coldharbour first hand and I know you will not last long" Ireth hissed through gritted teeth. Brynjolf gulped,he pulled away from her and carried on applying pressure to her leg. This is why he was scared of Ireth. They were empty threats but he knew the woman well enough to know that she would actually sacrifice him to the Daedric Prince of Domination and Enslavement.   
"There we are all done" Anne announced merrily as she put the needle and thread away. Pulling out a lengthy piece of cloth she bandages the wound up, just to promote healing and ward off infection.  
"Thank you" Ireth smiled softly at the woman.  
"I do apologise for my actions" Ireth said sheepishly.  
"Not a problem, it there anywhere else that needs medical attention" Anne smiled and waved a hand in front of her face.   
"Yes there is actually, my left calf", Ireth said raising her left leg to eye line. "When I was walking on it earlier, well I couldn't" Ireth started staring down at her leg.  
"Okay, let me just take a look" Anne made her way round the bed, grabbing hold of her ankle, she raised her leg as straight as she could manage. Poking all around the area to make sure nothing was too damaged. An Anne gently massaged the area to relax her muscles, she got closer to Ireth's ankle, when she touched the ankle joint itself, it sent a nasty pain up her calf.   
"Now we know where the actual pain is coming from, we can get that sorted." Anne mumbled, as she turned away, picking up a few new pieces of cloth, leather and a small plank of wood Anne made her a splint. She placed it on her ankle and tightened it up, as tight as she could manage.  
"This will be uncomfortable to walk in for a while, but it will make sure that your ankle heals properly. The only time you are permitted to take it off is when you are in bed." Anne said sternly to put her point across.   
"Yes miss" Ireth chuckled, with a warm smile.  
"Oi less of the tongue you" Bryn bunched her shoulder, cracking her a smile. "I do humbly thank you, for helping this loveable idiot out" Brynjolf nodded his head towards Anne.  
"You are most welcome" she smiled at Brynjolf, blushing deep red.  
"How can we repay you..?" Ireth asked biting her lip, they were in a strange place, with strange people who just helped them out, with no money.   
"You already have. If it wasn't for you Mary would have been dead." Anne mumbled looking towards her friend.   
"Can I just ask, was no one looking for her..?" Brynjolf asked, he was genuinely curious. Only because when a member of the guild was ever caught they were only in prison for about a day before the guild sent someone out to retrieve them.   
"When Mary was first captured I was with her. I managed to escape but Mary didn't. She was destined for the gallows but she was pregnant. The guards have laws and cannot hang a pregnant woman. They threw her in prison. I managed to find Edward but by the time he had snuck into the place they had moved her to a different location. We went searching all prison's and could not find her. But you two did and I am so grateful" Anne smiled as tears brimmed her waterline. She walked over and hugged Brynjolf in a bone crushing hug, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Edward stood up from the bed and walked over patting his back. They let go of each other and Anne made her way over to Ireth and gave her an equally tight hug. Ireth returned the hug and rubbed her back as she whimpered softly into her shoulder. When Anne stood up she wiped the tears from her eyes and Edward walked over giving Ireth a quick hug and also hugged Anne.  
"That's what we do eh Bryn?" Brynjolf turned and raised an eyebrow at Ireth. "We are not called the Thieves Guild for nothing" she chuckled lightly. He smirked at her.  
"Aye lass" he laughed.   
"I think we should have a drink to celebrate Mary's return and to congratulate her rescue team" Edward proposed.  
"That sounds like a great idea" Ireth said shifting her weight to throw her legs over the bed. Edward held his hands out for her and pulled her up. Anne looked at Ireth's clothing choice and stopped her before she left.   
"Edward can you go to the general store and pick these two up some clothes please, if they are spotted they'll go straight back to prison" Anne called. Edward nodded and headed downstairs.   
A couple of minutes later he returned with a bundle of clothes. Handing some to Ireth and some to Brynjolf. "As you are wrapped in nothing but a blanket I suggest you go first" Anne laughed as she pulled the partition in front of her. Ireth untied the blanket and it fell the the floor. She put on the underwear first, then took the brace off and put on the cloth trousers. After making sure they were comfortable she reapplied the brace. She grabbed the white shirt and pulled it over her head. It had Long sleeves and a deep v neck line that cut all the way down to her sternum, but making sure her breasts were some what covered. She pulled the knee high leather boots on and emerged. Brynjolf's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he had never seen her wear anything like that before, she was always shrouded in heavy armour. "Looking good lass" he smirked as he ducked behind the partition. When he emerged he was wearing cloth trousers like hers, a black shirt that buttoned up all the way and knee high leather boots.   
"Now that's settled go and have a few drinks" Anne laughed.  
"I'm going to need some fresh air first though" Ireth said as she started making her way downstairs, either hand on the wall to guide herself.   
"You three go and have a drink, I'll be here to watch over Mary, when she wakes up I'll come and let you know" Anne smiled moving over to Mary's bed. All three nodded and made their way downstairs.


	4. Comfort comes in different forms.

They headed for the door, once outside they found a little table on the deck with a few stools. Everyone sat on the table.   
"So..." Edward started. "I'm guessing you people are not from around here, so you will have questions as will I." Edward started.  
"Yes" Brynjolf and Ireth said in unison.  
"Okay, I'll start first" Edward announced.  
"What's your name and Where are you from..?" Edward asked pointing at Brynjolf.  
"The name's Brynjolf, I am from the hold of Riften in Skyrim" he answered matter of fact. Edward nodded his head slowly, then turned to Ireth. "And you?" He asked.  
"Ireth Simulairé, originally from the Summerset Isles but moved to Skyrim for reasons." Ireth spoke.  
"Okay," Edward said slowly. "I don't mean this to come off offensive but you defiantly don't look like you fit in around here" Edward pulled a funny face. Ireth was about to leap over the table at him for offending her race of people but Brynjolf had already put a hand to her chest to stop her from getting up. Then again what was there to get mad at...? Currently the Aldmeri Dominion had the Empire in its grasp with the White Gold concordat and were doing terrible things to the poor people that called Talos a god. The Aldmeri Dominion had also done some treacherous things to Ireth's family in the past, that lead her to despise the Dominion, probably more so then Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullis put together.  
"I am a Nord, and my lass here is an Altmer or High elf, with a fiery temper and a title that most didn't know still existed until she showed up" Brynjolf smiled.  
"How did you get here...?" Edward asked quickly and quietly.  
"We were on a ship travelling to Raven Rock, guild business, then all of a sudden the sky became dark and forbidding, the sea got rough, didn't know which direction we were going as we were thrown about the ship. I'm guessing it knocked both of us out and when we woke up we were greeted by your friend and in chains" Ireth spoke. Edward sat there trying to process what he had just heard, they were not from around here, maybe not even from this planet, but that spiked his interests and he knew that Mary and Anne would want to hear about their world, they were always interested in that stuff.  
"Okay I think that's it for questions, as I can tell you are from somewhere else, Mary and Anne will also want to hear all about it" Edward nodded. "I'm going to get drinks" he stood quickly and made his way inside. 

Ireth raised both eyebrows and watched as he disappeared through the door. "I am at a loss for words, I am rather confused and that was rather rude" staring off to where Edward had been only moments before. "Did I do something that I didn't notice Bryn..?" Ireth asked shifting her eyes to get a good Brynjolf, squinting her bad eye she lent on the table.   
"Stop pulling that dreadful face lass. If I was being tortured for information and they showed me that face I would talk in no time and not that I noticed" he replied looking out towards the docks.   
"Bryn...?" Ireth called softly from her seat, he hummed in response letting her know that he had heard her, eyes still trained on the people loading cargo onto the ships.  
"I..I'm scared" she mumbled while looking down at her callous hands, tracing her skin pattern on her palms with one finger. Brynjolf gulped hard, when she was scared it was time for him to be scared. But the Nord and Altmer hated showing their feelings saying it was a sign of weakness. Ireth had pulled Brynjolf through a few situations he found himself frightened in and he was always grateful, she was his rock. But now his rock was frightened and so was he. They were in a foreign place, with foreign people and didn't know where they actually stood. Being stripped of their weapons and armour also gave them a huge hit, it gave them some semblance of home but now, but looking on the bright side at least they had each other and for that they were thankful.

Brynjolf moved his seat round the table closer to her, he pulled her in and gave her a sideways hug. Brynjolf was a ladies man and was always with a different women every night, but being a man he didn't deal well with others emotions, like Mary in the prison cell. Ireth had felt her heart strings pull at the woman's story but had no affect on Brynjolf. The ONLY person who he would comfort and actually show his soft side to was his Effy. They were good friends, maybe even best friends, he loved her to bits and the only one to call her Effy and get away with it.  
"It's ok lass, we'll get through this, you and me. Like old times, for the Guild" he said stroking her back and leaning his cheek on top of her head.   
Ireth gripped at his shirt, turning her body she buried her face into his neck, inhaling his scent. As well as smelling like these clothes she could still smell that smell that was Bryn. It took her back to when they first met. 

She had been asked to run an errand that involved her going all the way out to Riften. After a long, arduous, tiresome journey of 4 days she finally made it to the Riften gates. Over the last 4 days her and her amazing horse sweetroll had been attacked by bandits numerous occasions, wild animals, mages, the dominion and even a dragon. The places they stopped to sleep weren't the best and the weather outside had defiantly taken a turn for the worst, with the horrid storms, harsh winds and her repeated Clear Skies shout it eventually tired her out, and not going on much to eat and drink as most of the provisions had been lost by the third bandit attack. BUT she was here now. She tied Sweetroll up at the stables, giving her some food and something to drink then she sauntered up to the gates dressed head to toe in glass armour the guards stopped her. Taking off her glass helmet she looped it her belt with a leather strip so she didn't have to carry it. She tousled her hair out and straightened up the enchanted gold and emerald circlet around her forehead.   
"To enter the city you must pay a visitor's tax" one of the guards speaks up. Ireth thinking quick and being rather skilled in the gift of the gab replies.  
"This is obviously a shakedown"   
"Okay keep your voice down, and go on it" the guard turns to the main gate and pushes it open. Ireth made her way inside, pulling her note out of a little pouch attached to the leather belt she reads the address of her destination. She walked a bit further into the city as a Scottish voice drew her attention.   
"Never done an honest day's work for in your life for all that coin you're carrying eh lass?" she would have found his voice like pure seduction if he didn't just insult her.  
"Excuse me?" She turned and marched straight over to him, nostrils flaring and fists clenched at her sides. He liked the spark that she showed, he moved closer to her standing a few mere inches from her face. She could smell him, he smelt like mead, jazbay grapes and nightshade.  
"I have a proposition for you lass if you're up for it..?" He smirked raising an eyebrow at her. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I'm listening"   
"Good, me and my friends own a get rich quick business and if you can show me what you've got you will receive a decent cut." He persuaded. "I need you to steal Madesi's ring from his stall in the market place and place it into Brand-Shei's pocket, don't worry I will provide a distraction" he said leading the way into the market place. Ireth just nodded. Brynjolf walked over to a little cart and pulled out a red bottle and started his distraction, everyone in the market place formed a little group in front of him, now was Ireth's chance.   
She ducked down round the back of the stall that Brynjolf had told her was Madesi's, rooting through a little pouch she found her lock pick. She was able to get into the sliding door pretty fast but was having some trouble with the strongbox. Relaxing and taking a deep breath she tried again and done it. She found the ring, closed and the strong box, shut the door and swiftly and quietly made her way round to Brand-Shei who was sitting on a crate, that made it difficult for her to put the ring in his pocket. She tried to be as quiet as possible, well as much as she could with the heavy armour she was wearing. Brand-Shei moved slightly and his pocket to his tunic parted some more. Slowly she dropped the ring into his pocket and backed away, moving back round the stalls and out of the market place. When Brynjolf saw her stand up and brought his distraction to a close. Once the massive group had dispersed she made her way up to Brynjolf.  
"I didn't think you had it in you" he chuckled.  
"I can handle it" she laughed.  
"The group I represent has its home in the Ratway beneath Riften...a tavern called the Ragged Flagon. You make it there and I'll see you that you are inducted into the group" Brynjolf explained and winked at her walking away.  
"Okay I'll see you there" Ireth mumbled to herself.


	5. I am the Captain now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way of the voice is not something to be trifled with.

Brynjolf tapped her back as Edward put the drinks on the table. She sat up and wiped at her eyes quickly. Her and Brynjolf noticed the two extra drinks that Edward had bought over. Before either of them could say anything Edward spoke.  
"Mary is awake and wants to talk to you both. Anne is bringing her down right now" just as Edward finished speaking the door to the tavern opened and there stood Mary, leaning up against Anne for support. She was now looking a bit better, she was wearing a white v neck blouse and some cloth trousers. They slowly made their way over. Next to the table pressed against the wall was a bench, Anne gently sat Mary down on the bench and took a seat next to her. Mary rested her head on Anne's shoulder and smiled at everybody.  
"It's nice to see you awake and looking better" Ireth quirked smiling at the tired woman.  
"Ay, she's right" Brynjolf nodded.   
"Anne told me to stay in bed but I couldn't ,I wanted to come and thank you both. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here and I can not express that enough" she said sincerely.  
"Well I wasn't going to waltz out of that door and leave you in here. Your story really moved me and I couldn't just let you rot in there. I don't care if you're a mass murderer, that wouldn't have been fair. I've probably done worse things than anyone sitting at this table so who am I to judge" Ireth shrugged reaching over and grabbing a tankard of rum.   
"We are pirates and Assassin's we pillage and plunder other ships and we assassinate those that our a threat to our family. what can be worse than that" Mary laughed.  
"Sounds like you lass" Brynjolf laughed nudging Ireth's shoulder. The other three at the table all looked towards her with eyebrows raised.  
"This little lass here is a multitude of things." he ruffled her hair. Ireth turned bright red and took a deep gulp of the liquid in the tankard before her.  
"I am rather confused now" Anne mumbled scratching the back of her neck.  
"I told you these two were weird" Mary whispered into Anne's ear.  
"Care to explain..?" Edward asked looking at Ireth.  
"It's okay lass, I'll explain for you" Brynjolf winked, Ireth just rolled her eyes over the rim of the tankard.   
"Our little family is know as the Thieves Guild, we get contracts to botch numbers in business ledgers, steal items that shouldn't be in their hands, cause terror and fear for those that double cross us or don't pay what they owe, all things that involve thievery. Then there is the service to the Daedric Princes. They all stand for different things, we have a Daedric Prince that guards the Guild, Nocturnal the Daedric prince of Twilight. If she should be called upon you have to face her with a deal. Like all Daedric princes. We had to call upon her once and now myself and Effy are bound to serve her in life and in death. We are what's known as the Nightingales. The Companions have a similar story. They have an inner circle, a select few that are bestowed with the gift of Hircine, Daedric Prince of the hunt and father of man beasts. Mary has witnessed what that is like first hand" Brynjolf nodded towards Mary.   
"That was utterly terrifying" Mary shuddered at the memory. Edward and Anne eyed Mary suspiciously.  
"The Companions take on contracts to help people with infestations or if a wild animal is reigning havoc they go and sort that out. There are a lot more Princes that our lovely little lass serves but there are too many tell about in one story." Brynjolf took a breath, grabbed a tankard off the tray and took a big gulp, cringing as it burnt his chest upon swallowing.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but when we were in that prison I overheard you say something about betraying the guild for the brotherhood" Mary spoke up.   
"Aye you heard correctly. There is another group call the Dark Brotherhood, they are assassin's. They collect contracts from those that want people wiped out, to contact them you must perform the black sacrament, this will then alert the Night Mother and from there the contracts get passed to Effy. Then from there she can choose wether she wants to take the contract or pass it over too another member of the Brotherhood." Brynjolf elaborated for the three at the table. 

"And what did you mean earlier when you said that she holds a title that no one knew existed..?" Edward questioned.

"There were legends of a Dragon who was supposedly the First Born of the Dragon god of time Akatosh. It was said that he would destroy the world in hopes that a new world would rise from the ashes. When the Dragon had roamed the skies of Tamriel there was said to be a legendary person that roamed with the dragon only in hopes of destroying him, the Dragonborn. He or she would slay dragons and devour their souls. They were able to speak in the dragon language, even able to shout like the dragons do. That was all a fairy tale until Ireth was destined for the chopping block at Helgen" he said taking another drink, making sure that everybody was paying attention.

"What happened at Helgen..?" Anne asked quickly, before Brynjolf could continue.  
"Just as the executioner was about to bring his axe down the World Eater returned and completely annihilated the town. There were a few people who had escaped, this little lady being one. Ireth here wasn't aware she was the dragonborn until she helped the Whiterun guards take down a dragon just outside the city, she absorbed the dragons soul. The guards had told her about the prophecy of the Dragonborn and Alduin. They asked if she could shout like a dragon could, just to confirm their suspicions. Yes she was able too, on making her way back to Whiterun the mountains and forests around her shook as the Greybeards from their secluded hideout called out for her, from there she made her way up the seven thousand steps, into High Hrothgar to be taught the way of the voice" He explained.

Mary, Edward and Anne just started at the two confused.  
"So what is this way of the voice" Anne questioned.   
"If I was to show you we would probably be arrested and destined for the chopping block, I only really use the shouts towards dragons and enemies" Ireth shrugged.  
"Or when your annoyed" Brynjolf nudged her.  
"How about we take my ship onto the open sea and you show us..?" Edward questioned shrugging. It could work, other than other ships there was nothing out at sea.  
"I don't know" Ireth said warily, what if she hit another ship, but then if she didn't have another ship to fight there would be no use showing what the shouts could do.   
"Come lass, it will be fun" Brynjolf laughed gripping her shoulders and shaking her.  
"Oh please, I would love to see what it can do" Mary pleaded. 

Ireth sat there silently mulling it over. What did she have to lose. She was a skilled fighter, a seasoned assassin and a damn good thief. She had already shown one of her skills by getting out of the prison.  
"Okay okay, out on the open sea" Ireth threw her head back in defeat.   
"Yes" they all cheered. Taking their tankards and toasting to the dragonborn. They finished their drinks.  
"Come on let's go I want to witness this first hand" Anne cheered. 

They all stood up, Anne and Edward helped Mary up. Edward scooped her up and lead the way to the docks, with everyone trailing behind them. Ireth hobbled along side Brynjolf, using him for support, as her leg was weighed down by the brace. They walked up the wooden ramp to a ship named the Jackdaw. There were crew members dotted about the ship, Edward made his way to the wheel and started shouting orders, telling them they were only going out for a bit to show their new friends how smoothly she sails. 

About 20 minutes later they were out in the open sea. It looked beautiful so much so that Ireth forgot why they actually went out to sea.   
"CAPTAIN THERE'S A HUNTER ON OUR TAIL, BRIG BY THE LOOKS OF IT" the crew member from the crow's nest called down.  
"HOIST THE SAILS, EVERYONE TO THEIR STATIONS" Edward shouted out to his crew. All of a sudden the Jackdaw took a hit from the canons as the brig hunter pulled along side the Jackdaw.   
"FIRE!!!" Edward shouted. Brynjolf and Ireth started to panic, this was how they were going to die, unarmed on a ship full of pirates being hunted. Brynjolf looked at Ireth with a knowing smirk.  
"Now's your time lass" he mouthed to her.

Ireth dodged the flying debris of the Jackdaw and hobbled fast to the port side railing, staring at the opposing ship and crew. Mary, Anne and Edward started at her. Brynjolf just stood still watching her. The crew for the Jackdaw fired at the brig again.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY FROM THERE" Edward shouted at her.   
"LEAVE HER LAD SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE'S DOING" Brynjolf shouted up at him. Mary and Anne moved closer to Edward to get a better look at the stranger. 

Remembering her lessons from Paarthurnax about meditating on the objective word of a shout, it seemed to give the shout an extra boost if use correctly. Quickly meditating she focused on the shout she was going to use...Fire Breath.  
She focused on one part of the ship and she aimed for that. She could feel the burn in her chest and throat telling her it was time. Taking a deep breath her chest puffed and the words left her lips in a hale of fire.  
"YOL TOOR SHUL" Ireth shouted at the opposing ship. It made the Jackdaw rattle and it echoed off of the stoney out crops dotted about the ocean. The crew for the brig just watched as a concentrated ball of fire hit the ship and broke out in rage. The crew were scrambling to put the fire out but it was too strong. The fire had spread and hit the gunpowder reserves and the ships blew to pieces. The crew went flying into the ocean if they didn't burn alive by the time they hit the water.

Edward's eyes were alight with amazement, Mary's jaw dropped and Anne cheered. Ireth stepped back away from the railing, breathing uneven and heavy as she watched these people near enough explode, the meditation had obviously worked, it was much more forceful than it usually was. She tried to swallow the burning feeling in her throat to no avail. This was the part she hated, waiting for the burning sensations to leave before she could shout again, but this always happened. Whenever she expelled a shout and did something like setting people on fire she usually became furious and wanted to slaughter everything in her path. It was something that just happened she couldn't explain why.

Edward's crew didn't know what to think, they had witnessed a woman spout fire and blow up a ship. Edward wanted to keep her, his name was known across the seas of the West Indies but with someone like her they would be unstoppable. Brynjolf walked over and patted her on the back. 

"Well you blew me away, I've seen you shout before but never seen you do anything like that" he chuckled as he stared at the woman with a massive grin pulling at the corners of his lips. Edward came running down the stairs and stopped in front of them.   
"That...was...amazing" he shouted throwing his arms up in the air. "I could use you on my crew, can you imagine it, we would be unstoppable. Think of all the loot we could take." His eyes were dancing with joy and silently pleading her.  
"Is that an offer..?" Ireth raised her eyebrow.   
"Yes it is" Edward raised his eyebrow to match her.   
"Okay fine only until we get home" Ireth motioned to her and Brynjolf. "If that's okay with you Bryn..?" she asked. Although she was Guildmaster and appointed leader of the Nightingales she would always ask Brynjolf what he thought would be best, he was quite wise although young, she would never do something without confirmation or opinions.  
"Wherever you go, I go," he smiled kindly at her.  
"So if she's joining your crew then so will I" Brynjolf stepped up to Edward, eyeing him warily. He was very protective of his Effy. 

He had seen the way that this man had eyed her when she came out wearing the blouse that just about covered her breasts, or the way he looked at her in general, Brynjolf didn't like it because he knew that Edward was a lot like him. A ladies man. One woman a night type of guy, a silver tongue, sweet talking, charmer. Over time he would make her fall in love with him, sleep with her once and break her heart. Brynjolf knew this game very well. Over the last couple of winters Brynjolf had come to fall in love with his Effy but he just never had the backbone to admit it.

Edward eyed him back. The audacity of this man was unbelievable..although Edward liked this, protective of his friends, just like himself.   
"And what could you offer me and my crew that would be worth while" Edward snorted with distain. He wanted to see if this guy had the guts or if he would cower behind his friend. Brynjolf smiled a wicked smile and pushed Edwards chest.  
"You say you are Assassin, you say you are a thief, I have yet to see you walk the walk Lad" Brynjolf crossed his arms over his chest, looking non impressed. Edward took his answer with a smug smile and slapped Brynjolf's arm.  
"I like you, you are a good man" he chuckled. Edward also didn't want to face the fire breathing monster behind Brynjolf.   
"WE HAVE TWO NEW CREW MEMBERS!" Edward roared out to his crew as he turned and headed up the stairs back to the wheel,they all cheered. 

They made their way back to the Nassau docks. Edward, Anne and Mary had disembarked the ship and made their way back to the tavern for Mary to rest. The trip to the docks was filled with Anne and Mary asking questions about the life of the Dragonborn.


	6. The life and times of the mysterious Dragonborn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Anne learn about the Dragonborns past, and it's not really all it cracked up to be.

As the other three left for the tavern Ireth called down to let them know that her and Brynjolf would catch up shortly.  
Ireth pulled Brynjolf to one side.   
"What's the matter lass" he asked her.  
"I need to talk to you, out of ear shot" she said quickly. They left the Jackdaw and found little secluded place on the beach, hidden behind a huge rock.

"Okay what did you want to talk about?" Brynjolf questioned.  
"If we are joining his crew we need armour" Ireth whispered.  
"Are you planning a heist lass...?" Brynjolf whispered back with a knowing smirk.  
"Aye that I am" She chuckled softly.   
"Okay so what are you thinking..? " Brynjolf nodded to her.   
"I'm thinking that we need a good starting point, a map or a tour of the island." She mumbled running a calloused hand through her untamed hair.  
"Do you reckon they might still have our armour stored in the prison...?"he asked lowly.   
"There will be one way to find out." She scratched the back on her neck.   
"Hold up, when we hit that storm our crates were all still in the ship. Our cargo consisted of ingots and ores and who were we going to see..?" Brynjolf raised his eyebrows at the realisation.  
"Glover" Ireth punched his arm.   
If their cargo was in the prison they could steal it back. When they were travelling to Solstheim they were going on guild business. Delvin Mallory's brother Glover worked as a blacksmith at Raven Rock. He had sent word to Delvin about needing more materials from Skyrim, because there weren't many merchants openly trading anymore. Ireth and Brynjolf were sent out by Delvin to take materials over to him. They had a ton of ingots and ores in their crates, if the prison still had them all they would need to do would be to steal it all back, from there Ireth could smith anything she needed from armour to weapons. 

"Undercover tonight, you and me, the prison, get our stuff back, like old times" Brynjolf nodded at her.  
"We'll show Kenway what the Guild are all about" Ireth laughed. They made their way back to tavern to find Mary at a little table in the corner of the room eating some bread and Anne was working behind the bar. Ireth and Brynjolf joined Mary at the table.   
"So where did you two go..?" She eyed them warily.  
"No we didn't steal anything, we went for a walk along the beach. It has been so long since I've been on a beach under the suns rays." Ireth smiled "It reminded me of when I younger in the Summerset Isles" she recalled fondly.

 

"What was it like where you grew up..?" Mary asked, she was genuinely interested.  
"The Summerset Isles were always beautiful. We lived on the little cut off island called Auridon. When I was born we lived in Skywatch, a beautiful city where everyone knew everyone. It had a very homely feel. I could go out and play with my friends without a worry, because we were a close knit community. As I grew up we moved to Firsthold. That was a change. It didn't feel right to start with because we were leaving everything we loved behind. Mother and Father never did tell me why we moved."   
Ireth started as Anne made her way over from the bar. 

"I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt, may I join you...? As you probably have a interesting back story that I would love to hear" Anne asked softly, not wanting to sound rude.  
"Of course, be my guest" Ireth motioned to a empty space and Brynjolf pulled his chair up closer.  
"Okay so where did we get too..?" Anne asked.  
"Ireth was saying about how she moved away from the city she was born in" Mary quickly got Anne up to speed.

"Anyway as I got older I started to become adventurous, I was all of about 12 winters old when I started to go out hunting for my family. Around this time the Aldmeri Dominion was being taken over by the Thalmor and my mother and father told me why we moved. My father was a wonderful mer, very smart too. He used to own a good business, so good in fact that the Thalmor had asked him to become a buisness partner. My father being a proud mer refused that offer because the Thalmor were already digging their noses into other people's lives. People were being executed for trivial things and my father didn't want any part of that. Our life in Firsthold was becoming easier. Then one night mother had just put me to bed and they came surging into our house, ordering his arrest. Mother came up to my room in a panic and hid me away so they didn't find me. My father was a skilled swordsman and quite honourable, he resisted the arrest and fought them as hard as he could. My father died fighting and they arrested my mother instead. They made an example of her, by public execution." Ireth looked at both women sitting at the table. Mary had stopped eating her bread as her jaw went slack and Anne was wide eyed.   
"Would you like me to go and get us some drinks..?" Anne asked.  
"Yes please, I feel like I need one" Ireth nodded.  
"Please" Brynjolf spoke up from beside her.  
Anne returned with a few bottles of drinks and placed them on the table.  
"Please continue" Anne spoke.

"My aunt who lived in Vulkhel Guard at the time, travelled up to Firsthold as fast as she could, after hearing the news. When she arrived she found me in our house, in a chest that my mother had crammed me into. Aunty took me away and we fled to Skyrim, so we were out of the dominions grasp. We settled in a little hold called Falkreath. Aunty used to help out in the tavern to start with. The Jarl took some form of pity on us and gave us a little house with a little piece of land for farming. In a few later years there was an orphaned young dunmer girl, just outside of Falkreath, 5 winters younger than I. Me and Aunty adopted her and she became family. As time went on we travelled everywhere. Once we stopped at this Orc stronghold, we were still quite young at the time, they weren't going to let us in. But I'd heard about the Orcs and their gift with crafting heavy weapons and armour, and I wanted to learn from the best. After careful persuading they finally let us in. I was taught how to craft and how to fight. My sister was taught how to look after a house and cook. We returned to Falkreath to show our Aunty our new skills, but when we returned she had become ill. We looked after her and the farm and after a short period of time she passed." Ireth took a drink from her bottle.   
"So what happened after that..?" Mary asked.

"A few years later my sister wanted to find out about her real parents, being a bit older she travelled to Morrowind. I kept up with the farming work and also helped Lod the town blacksmith. One day I had received a letter from my sister, she had found her birth parents, they wanted to meet me and thank me for looking after her for all those years. I travelled to Morrowind for a time, it was nice seeing my sister again. She told me she would send me letters and we could always travel to see each other. Upon returning to Skyrim I was snatched up by an Imperial ambush and that was when I was destined for the chopping block at Helgen" Ireth finished recalling her story as it was only yesterday this all happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying writing this story at the moment. If anybody has an other ideas or would like to see something happen then ask away. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.


	7. It's not a heist if you get caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something is easier than you thought it would be.

Ireth relaxed in her chair. It had been so long since she told her story she was wondering how these two strangers would react. Mary was still speechless as Anne spoke up.   
"Another round of drinks...?" She asked to break the tension that seemed to be stiffly rising.   
"No thank you lass I think we are good" Brynjolf spoke up. "Although I was wondering could you give us a tour of the island...?" He asked randomly but tried to make it as casual as necessary.  
"I would but currently the guards are out on patrols. I think they are looking for you three and it would be best if you stayed hidden for now" Anne huffed. "I am sure we are moving off to another island tomorrow morning anyway, I'll have to ask Edward" Mary nodded to Anne. Anne looked towards the door to the tavern. It was already dark outside.   
"I suppose we'll have to get some sleep in a while as we are moving off early in the morning" Anne spoke softly to Mary. Mary nodded.  
"And they are coming with us" Mary motioned to the two on the table opposite them.  
"I think me and my lass will retire to bed in a little while" Brynjolf spoke. Mary threw an arm around Anne and they stood up and made their way up the stairs in the corner after bidding the two new crew members a goodnight. Once they were out of sight he turned to Ireth.   
"Heist time" he flashed her a knowing smirk.  
"Yes" she laughed. Leaving the table in the tavern they made their way back outside and up towards the prison. 

Crouching down low they sunk into the shadows cast down by the outer wall. They slowly and quietly made their way round to the entrance. Holding her breath Ireth peered round the corner. It seemed to be a change over of shift. She motioned to Brynjolf behind her, as the door opened and the guards started filing out, Ireth and Brynjolf quickly slipped inside the entrance, ducked down into the corner once again cast in shadows. 

Both pairs of eyes scanned the dully illuminated entrance to find a way to lead them to their items. Ireth motioned to the hall opposite them with a move of her head, they nodded at each other and just as she went it make a quick dash, she sucked in a breath and was wide eyed as a British guard passed right in front of her. Brynjolf grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back against him. "In the shadows lass, I don't need you getting snatched up" he whispered lowly into her ear as his beard ever so slightly scratched her neck. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes to regain her focus. Being this close to Bryn to feel the heat from his chest radiating into her back, and him being that close to her ear was not a good thing right now. It made her think dirty thoughts and feel that coil of need grow.

The British guard turned off down a hallway to their right, moving swiftly in the shadows they dived down into the hall to the left. Careful not to wake the sleeping guard with a bunch of keys attached to his belt. They came to a stop as they reached the end of the hall to find a locked door. Brynjolf rolled his eyes as a barely audible sigh left his lips. He knew that they would have to get them keys off the sleeping guard. He made a gesture for Ireth to stay there, gently and precisely working out his footing as to not alert the guard. Reaching up he tilted his hat over his face, the guard shifted slightly and Brynjolf stiffened. The guard let out loud snort and resumed his soft snoring. With deft hands he unbuckled the guards belt and slid the keys off. A small smile of triumph graced his lips, soundlessly he shuffled back to Ireth and handed her the keys. She took the keys with a steady hand although her insides were shaking.

She could feel her heartbeat in her ears as she tried the keys in the lock. Holding one key between her finger and thumb, she held the remaining dangling keys so they didn't chink together. Placing the key in the lock she turned it to no avail. She kept swapping keys until the last one unlocked the heavy door. Grabbing the handle she pulled the door gently, it gave a creak and the guard shifted again. Brynjolf snuck up softly behind the guard, if he was to wake then he would have to kill him quickly, although the guild were against killing, this might have to be done. She gently pulled the door again and it swung open. They quickly both ducked inside and closed the door behind them, making sure it didn't bang upon closing. 

Both pairs of eyes scanned the room. There were chests dotted about the place with a desk in the middle with a lot of paperwork on top. Making their way over to the desk they shuffled through the paperwork and found what they were looking for. 

Entry 875: 

9th June

Two strangers were brought in, one looked normal but the other nothing like we've ever seen before. Tall woman, golden skin with pointed ears bought in with tall pale man red hair and facial hair. A crate load of stuff and strange attire to be inventoried. 

Entry 876:

Two new prisoners brought in, woman kicking and screaming in another language, not one I've heard before, fighting so hard it's taken 8 of my best guards to put her in the cell and get chains on her. The man doesn't seem fazed at all, he's merely laughing at the distressed woman. But both are now secure in the underground cells.

Entry 877:

Been going through the prisoners stuff, I am utterly confused by what is inside. It's like something from the fairytales you tell your children about when tucking them up in bed. Strange markings on paper, it's like it's readable but it's not. This makes no sense.

Entry 878: 

We have contacted Torrens about these new people. Hopefully Torrens might be able to find some use for them. We have received word that he is on his way from Kingston now.

Entry 879:

10th June

The two prisoners that were brought in yesterday have ESCAPED!! and they have taken Mary Read with them. There were reports from my colleagues that the new woman turned into a huge hairy creature, one that would be described as a were wolf in the fairy tales. I told him that it was preposterous and he was being silly. Until I saw it with my own eyes. It stood at 7 foot tall. Dark blonde fur, a menacing snout, razor sharp teeth and claws. I ran and ran and ran. It killed the majority of the guards that look after that section. Then it left after taking a beating.

Entry 880:

We have doubled the patrols around the area to find the escapee's. No such luck yet, we cleaned up the bodies scattered around the underground cells. They were horrific, sliced and diced in all directions, some had lost limbs and other extremities, I had to take a step back and find a bucket, I said goodbye to my breakfast. The patrols are still out searching and we have doubled security inside the building. Torrens won't be here for another day or so. Even if the prisoners are not found at least we have their strange things to show him.

 

Putting the paperwork back on the desk, lgrabbing a torch off of the scone they looked around the room. After careful searching they found what they were looking for and cheered silently.   
"I think we found that quicker than I was expecting" Brynjolf murmured lowly in Ireth's ear.  
"I was expecting to do a massive tour of this place" Ireth chuckled softly.   
"Now how are we going to get this out..?" He asked tapping his chin in thought.  
"Window up there..?" Ireth pointed to the small opening covered with bars. She stood on one of the chests and peered through the window. She could see that there was a little drop onto a grassy area. By the looks of things not to far from the area they escaped last time.  
"How are we going to get this off though..?" She asked rubbing her forehead. Last time she turned into a massive beast and tore the things off of the hinges, she could do it again but it would be too much hassle, if she was to shout it would alert the guards and they would then be spotted and they couldn't just waltz out of the entrance carrying boxes. Ireth made her way to their crates and rummaged through them. They had everything they needed. Pulling out their guild armour she handed Brynjolf's to him.   
"Get changed" she said hurriedly.

Turning away from Brynjolf she pulled the shirt over her head, Brynjolf watched as her toned muscles flexed and pulled taunt in her back as she slid the undershirt over her head and then the leather top, fastening the buckles and belts. Then she pulled the leather trousers over the current cloth ones and fastened them. Slipping her feet into the boots and attaching her hood to the leather tunic. Brynjolf then got dressed quickly because he didn't want to be caught staring. 

A couple of minutes later they were both in their guild armour. Ireth pulled out her little pouch and dug through it. Pulling out a little vial with a clear substance she smiled as she held it up.   
"Potion of prolonged invisibility" she hummed. "I have an idea, We'll empty the crate, I'll use this and take the crate outside to the window, you'll pass me the stuff through the gap. I'll put it in the crate, I'll give you the rest of the potion and you sneak back out" she smiled.  
"That just might work" Brynjolf nodded. They got to emptying the crate, once it was empty Ireth chugged down some of the potion, placed it back in her pouch, picked up the crate and waited for it to take effect.   
"Okay you're good to go" Brynjolf spoke lowly to the darkness. She carefully opened and closed the door. Making her way down the hall, still in the shadows in case the potion wore off. She stopped at the end of the hall as a guard was passing by, she skilfully got to the entrance. The door swung open as the guards swapped shift again. Some of the guards inside left to petrol the perimeter, slinking out she quickly made her way round the outside. 

Coming to a stop by the window she whistled lowly and Brynjolf's face popped up the other side.   
"Are you there lass I can't see you" he asked.  
"Yes I'm here" she spoke.   
"Okay good, now here's the stuff" he said handing her all of the items that were previously in the crate.   
"That's the last one" he said handing some ingots through the gap. She placed everything back in the crate. "Here drink this and meet me in the tree line from earlier" she passed up the potion. Brynjolf drank some and disappeared.  
"Okay you're good to go" she quoted him and laughed softly. She heard the door creak softly and close. She flipped her hood up, picked up the crate and made a mad dash the the forest line for the second time that day. 

About 20 minutes later Brynjolf emerged through the tree line, Ireth released the breath she had been holding and grasped him in a tight hug knocking her hood off to fall around her neck.  
"I was so worried about you, I thought you had been kidnapped" she said burying her face in his neck taking in the unique scent that was him. He gave her an equally bone crushing hug.   
"I thought I was going to be caught, that sleeping guard woke up and wondered where his keys went. I stayed in the shadows and waited and waited and waited and waited" he chuckled pulling his hood from his head.   
"Well you are here now" they let go of each other, Brynjolf grabbed her face between his palms.  
"It's not a heist if you get caught lass" he chuckled. His face was inches away from hers, they could feel each other's breath on their faces, Ireth squirmed uncomfortably in his grasp.

All evening he had been tormenting her without him knowing it. When he had pulled her back to him he had wrapped his strong arms around her and when he had moved in close to whisper to her it sent shivers down her spine and an aching need for relief to her core. What he had done to her this morning when she was half unconscious laying naked in the grass it had her coiled up all day and it was ready to send her insane if she didn't find some relief soon. 

Brynjolf stared at the conflict making its presence clear on her features. He knew he was winding her up and he was having fun with it.  
"What's the matter lass" giving her a lopsided grin, staring at her lips and licking his own. Ireth closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to focus. She was going to jump his bones if he carried on.  
"We should get back to the tavern" she managed to say with her mouth quickly drying out.   
"Aye that we should" Brynjolf dropped his hands from her face and bent down to pick up the box.   
"I wonder who this Torrens person is" Ireth mumbled to Brynjolf.  
"We'll just have to ask the others lass" Brynjolf shrugged.

They headed back to the tavern. Drunkards lined the streets chatting idly and starting brawls, as the two passed a crowd, a few of them stopped to stare at the leather clad forms. Brynjolf kept his face forward not diverting his gaze from the objective at hand.   
"Avert your eyes lass" Brynjolf mumbled lowly, gripping tightening against the crate. Something didn't feel right, he felt like a lead brick weight down his stomach, that was never a good sign. They carried on walking until somebody staggered out of the crowd and called to them.  
"OI- You, yeah I'm talking to you, who do you think you are?" The man slurred loudly. They didn't pay any attention and kept moving, this was going to cause a scene and not a good one.   
"Oi I'm talking to you" the man shouted staggering forward and gripping hold of Ireth's shoulder. She had her fists up ready to fight but someone had stepped out of the shadows and removed his wrist from her shoulder.   
"I think it would be best if you left her alone lad. This isn't just any woman you want to be messing around with and you would be wise to remember it" the voice spoke.   
"And who do you think you are" the drunkard pushed the mysterious man's chest. The hood fell from the mans head to reveal none other than Edward. The man stumbled back a bit.  
"My apologises Kenway, I-I didn't mean i-it" the man stuttered out his words. Edward just glared at the man.  
"I think it best you rejoin your drunken squaller and leave these two be don't you?" Edward questioned darkly. The man just nodded and scurried off back to the group. 

The pair had actually carried on walking, not wanting to cause more of a scene. Edward slipped back down into the alleyway he came from and was once again shrouded in darkness. He swiftly made his way back to the tavern he didn't want to be caught following the pair. Ducking through the back entrance he made his way in and seated himself in between two men, conversing with both. All the while wondering why the pair were now carrying a box and wearing odd clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit with chapter summaries but I hope that you are enjoying the story. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
